


Sonic's self-therapy sessions

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: First part happens in like the first few months of sonic staying on earth, Gremlin pretends it can write, Y'all mind if I just, also some mild spoilers, and the last part's post-movie, heeey, it's another weird three part one shot, project myself to all hell onto this blue boi, second part happens a few months before the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: In which Sonic is totally (not) coping with being alone.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Sonic's self-therapy sessions

An extremely small and blue hedgehog squinted through the window from the tree branch he was perched on. Although it had already been the fifth time he’d done this, Sonic didn’t dare risk getting any closer to the window. His ears strained as he tried to listen to the movie as best as he could.

Sonic watched in rapt attention as a character on screen laid onto a long couch, while another character with glasses pulled out a pencil and notepad. “Vell, sir, vhat seems to be troubling you?” The latter asked, and the former proceeded to ramble on about his woes. Sonic blinked in confusion when after a long while of monologuing, the character sat up and thanked the “doctor” for his help.

‘What was the guy thanking him for?’ He idly wondered. And then, almost magically, the character was happier than he’d ever seen for the rest of the movie. Somehow, that doctor guy made him feel better.

A week later, the hedgehog would be laying in his bean bag chair while his afterimage sat crisscrossed beside him with a notepad and pencil in hand.

“‘Vell, sir,’” Sonic said as he fumbled to keep a pair of smudged, too large glasses on his face. “‘Vhat seems to be troubling you?’”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“‘I didn’t expect zat ve vould be having a session today.’” The bespectacled afterimage commented as he looked across to the blue hedgehog laying on a comically large bed.

“Geez Doc, no need to sound so disappointed. And here I thought I was your favorite patient.” Sonic quipped with a smirk.

Sitting in a chair across from him, his afterimage frowned as he peered at Sonic over his glasses. “‘You know zat zis isn’t healthy.’” He sternly stated. “‘Ve can’t just keep doing zis. You don’t need me to tell you zat zis is all just you trying to distract yourself from your loneliness.’”

Sonic sighed and turned his head to the side. “I know, I know. It’s just…” His ears sank as a grimace appeared on both faces of the blue hedgehog. “...I don’t know what else to do. Not that I’ve got a lot of options to begin with.” He muttered.

There was a lull of silence as Sonic gave up on maintaining the afterimage. The lone hedgehog in the therapist office set aside his notepad and buried his face into his hands. As if that could keep his sanity from slowly leaking out of his mind.

“‘Ve’re losing it.’” he mumbled to himself.

“I know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lounging on the beanbag, Sonic crossed his legs as he also laid on his bed, twiddling his thumb. “You know Doc, I think I finally figured out why we’ve been having these sessions for all these years.” He said with a start.

“‘Because zey are free?’” His sitting afterimage quipped, adjusting his glasses so that the temples didn’t squeeze as much.

“Well, I guess that is a pretty big bonus.” Sonic said with a shrug. “But...I think it’s because I was so desperate to have someone to listen to me that I just, tried to do it to myself.”

The afterimage sent Sonic a flat look. “‘Sonic, ve’ve known zis for years.’” He deadpanned.

“I know.” Sonic said, sighing. “Dunno why I feel okay saying it outloud now, though.”

“‘Vell, I’d tell you if I actually knew anything about psychology.’” Sonic replied. “‘But, if I had to guess...’” He continued, looking around his room as he sat on his bed. “...maybe it’s because it isn’t our only option anymore.” His eyes wandered to his bag of rings and the map, both of which he hadn’t touched since the day he sent Robotnik away. “Maybe it’s because I feel like I’m actually living my life instead of just watching it. Like...I can actually do something.” 

He then realized how ridiculous he sounded and groaned. “Or maybe it’s because I’ve finally lost it and should see an actual therapist instead of pretending that I know what I’m doing.”

“‘Ve are _vell_ overdue for zat, mein friend.’” Sonic said as he stood up from his race car bed. He took off his glasses and folded them. “‘Vell, zis is it. Ve’ve done all zat ve could by ourselves. Congratulations on reaching our final session.’” 

Sonic lapsed into silence, his throat strangely feeling tight as he took one last look at the old pair of glasses. With a sigh, he gently put them away next to his rings.

“Thanks, Doc.”


End file.
